


Crafting Bonds

by XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Meetings, I just had this AU for a while and I've been thinking about it a lot!, Other, mage!Miyoshi, servant!Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX/pseuds/XxAliceSoniaHeartsxX
Summary: [One-shot] A first meeting between a Master and a Servant [Miyoshi and Sakuma, Fate Series AU]





	Crafting Bonds

That night, it was a rainy autumn evening.

Miyoshi was returning home after a tiring day at the antique shop. And yet, he had no time to rest.

If it was going to happen, it had to be tonight.

The Holy Grail War was underway.

As a mage chosen by the Grail, he had to summon a servant and quickly if he wanted to survive.

The Holy Grail· a magical artifact that was supposed to grand your greatest wish. It’s said it appears every 20 years. Seven mages are chosen to fight to death with the Grail as a reward, alongside their servants. The servants were spirts of heroes of the past and present. They were summoned as warriors, belonging in one of seven classes· Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Caster and Beseker. In each ritual, each one from the mage selected, summoned one of the above classes.

And he was quite out of schedule to summon his.

Once he arrived home and putted on a dry set of clothes, he checked the phone for voicemails.

Two of them were commercials and the third one was from Father Yuuki, informing him about the closing deadline and that there were only two slots left, Saber and Assassin.

Honestly, he still wondered how the old man was allowed to oversee the war. He knew pretty well he was in bad terms with the Mage’s Association and The Clock Tower ·the reason being something that happened during the last Holy Grail War, or so they say.

He went straight to the house’s basement, were his father’s mage workshop and his atelier was.

He moved around all his canvas and paints to make space.

He checked if the other items needed were in position. The elements needed were in their boxes, so did the catalyst his father left him, a half-broken Japanese-style sword of unknown origin.

Looking the command seals embedded in his hand to get courage, he took some red paint and started drawing a summoning circle. After he was done, he placed the catalyst in the center of the circle. He then started filling the circle with the elements and chanting the summoning spell.

Suddenly, the circle shined and a bright light engulfed the room. When the light withdrew, he opened his eyes.

He studied the figure in front of him. It was a young man, slightly taller than him, with a wide build and black fuzzy hair. He was dressed in traditional Japanese garments and wore a military police hat. He opened his eyes, revealing their gray-blue color, and looked at him.

‘Saber-class servant· I hear to thy name Sakuma.’ He said and bowed to him. ‘Are you my Master?’

_He looks like an interesting one!_ Miyoshi thought.

‘Does this count as an answer?’ He replied showing him the command seals in his hand. ‘My name’s Miyoshi. It’s a pleasure to be working with you, Saber.’

He said and stretched his hand for a handshake, to which the other man replied.

Once they got out of the basement, Miyoshi couldn’t hold back a yawn.

‘I guess I’ll retire for today.’ He said and turned to the other man. ‘As for you, make yourself at home.’

‘As you wish.’ was the man’s reply.

The next morning, Miyoshi woke up as tired as he was before.

_I guess summoning does take a lot of mana_ he tough. _I should probably call sick and skip going to the shop today._

When he went downstairs, he saw Saber sitting in the house’s back porch in seisa with his eyes closed. The other man sensed him.

‘Good morning, Master.’ He said. ‘Did you sleep well?’

‘When we are not in the presence of other masters, please call me Miyoshi. Master has an awkward tone in it.’

‘I’m sorry Ma-I mean, Miyoshi.’

Miyoshi chucked.

‘Would you like some coffee?’

‘You know that we, Heroic Sprits have no need for food or rest.’

‘I know, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy something edible or get some rest every once in a while.’

‘You have a point.’ Sakuma replied. ‘I’ll have some green tea then.’

A few minutes later, Miyoshi emerged from the kitchen with to cups· one filled with coffee and one with tea.

‘So,’ He said as he sat down and offered the tea to his servant. ‘You said your real name is Sakuma, right?’

The other man nodded.

‘I must say, I have never heard of a hero with that name. Who exactly are you?’

‘I admit I don’t remember very well myself. I do remember my name, but apart from that, everything else is hazy. And as for the hero part, I don’t think I was one.’

The last comment did earn a snort from Miyoshi.

‘Are you mocking me?!’ Sakuma said offended.

‘No· not at all. It’s just that you’re so self-conscious and honest it’s almost funny.’ Miyoshi reassured him.

_This means he probably can’t use a Noble Phantasm yet._ He thought. _This sure is going to be troublesome._

After a few seconds of silence, Sakuma spoke.

‘There is a question I would like to ask, too. What is your goal? What’s the wish you want to be granted?’

‘I don’t have a wish.’ He replied bluntly. ‘I just do it because I have to.’

The other man studied him for a while.

‘I see.’ He finally said and smiled. ‘Then I’ll gladly offer you my services. I don’t think I have a wish of my own either.’

Miyoshi looked at him and smiled back.

_This is going to be really interesting indeed._ He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry you guys, but I’ve recently got into Fate Series and I couldn’t stop thinking about this AU. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
